


Screams For Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito and Haruto Tenjo drabble oneshot. Kaito spends time with his sickly brother while he wasn't hunting for Numbers and its souls. He knows that Haruto just wanted to be free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screams For Freedom

The two brothers sat in front of the television, playing video games. The older male relaxed on the couch with his elbows on his knees and the controller in his hands. The younger male sat on the floor as he was more focused into the game than his brother was.

"Brother…I am bored of this game. It's not entertaining me enough," said the younger. His golden eyes flickered from the screen to the boy on the sofa.

The elder bit the inside of his cheek, he sighed in thought as he reached for the remote to turn off the game. "Then do you want to watch a scary movie, Haruto?" He asked. They tossed the game controllers to the side to where it belonged.

"I've already seen all the scary movies we have so many times. It's boring me." Haruto stood up from the floor and walked up to the window, looking out into the darkening night. "I'll buy a new movie," Kaito informed his younger brother. He went for the elevator mark circle on the floor. Just as he was about to go down, he called out, "I will be back."

Haruto touched the glass with his fingertips. He watched the people below in the streets which only disgusted him as they were smiling and laughing, all in their happy moods. He went back to the television, turning it on to look for a show that would entertain him while Kaito was gone.

The older brother returned with two new movies he had bought for them to watch. They both sat down where they were when they were playing the game. Haruto's grin grew wider as each minute passed into the movie. Kaito watched his brother, he was grinning, who would define as creepy, to all the bloodcurling screams from the screen. "Scream…he he, scream!" He laughed, very much distracted from what was showing on the screen. That was his entertainment, he liked it when he heard pain and screams filling in the air.

'Haruto…I've sworn to you and to myself that I will bring you back. I will stop your dream…I will wake you up from your nightmare. Then...I'll show you what true happiness is about. One day, you will laugh…from happiness…' Kaito told himself in thought. Haruto was his brother and he would do anything to rescue him. He peered over his shoulder when he heard the elevator ding.

A small robot came rolling towards the brothers. "Kaito-sama, you've been called." Orbital 7 spoke in a mechanical voice that robots has. "Another Numbers?" asked Kaito. His silvery-blue eyes shone with eagerness, he was finally getting some action.

Another step closer to help his brother.

"Yes," replied the robot who aids the older Tenjo brother on slowing down time by 1/10000. The near time freeze assists Kaito in his duels against duelists who has Numbers. "Haruto, I'll be back and we can watch the other movie." He said, walking over to the younger and patted his shoulder in a caring way. "Okay, brother." Haruto turned his attention back to the movie.

Kaito exited out of the Heartland tower and headed to the top of the tower outside. He stood looking over the bright city at night.

The man in dark clothes took another step before taking off, flying towards his dimension wherever his hunted victim is running loose.

'Just you see, Haruto…That day will come.' _Just another step closer and we'd all be set free._


End file.
